Sealed Weapons
by HanamiKaze
Summary: Before Italy and the others came, there were others. These others choose to stay in the mansion. Waiting the the next ones in order to help. They never encountered them in the pervious loops. Now they have encountered the first, it is time for this story to have a happy ending where they all live in the future. Time for the nations to leave the mansion alive and together.


AU HetaOni

I own nothing.

* * *

Prologue

_"Wow! It's really here!"_

The first time, she had no idea.

_"W-what was that?!"_

That thing ended up being their worst nightmare.

_"Yuki! Wake up! Please!"_

Tears fell onto the wet floor.

_"Gomen, Yue-nee-san... But I wanted to protect you."_

Dark brown eyes closed for the first time of many.

_"Take me back! Back in time! So I can save them! My friends! Give them back! Let me go back in time! Back to when it all began! So I can change it! Change it so that Japan, China, America, England, France, Russia, and Germany can live!"_

How many times did she travel back?

_"Tell Emily when she wakes up, that there isn't just one heroine in a story! There are several! Together by working together and suffering together, they make the happy ending! There's more than one! In this story, all of us are the heroines, even Lily who used to run to Yuki and Alice all the time scared!"_

_"Elizabeth, stop! Please, I'm begging you!"_

_"Shut up, Scarlet! I know what I'm doing!"_

She lost her sight for the first time of many.

_"I'm sorry, if only I hadn't told Emily. This could have all been avoided."_

How many tears have you cried?

_"This is all my fault. Why don't you blame me?"_

Why would they? You're their friend.

_"Please stop crying."_

_"That voice!"_

_"It's me,"_

_"Where have you been?"_

A meeting between childhood lovers.

_"Don't stop smiling."_

A way out?

_"Keep on trying."_

_"W-wait! Don't go!"_

An outstretched hand that wasn't able to reach.

_"Lily, you're not alone anymore."_

She finally understood.

_"We're here too."_

She wasn't alone.

_"This is the first time that the world has gathered."_

Her friends stood in front of her.

_"Let us help you."_

Many different people who used to fight were gathered for one purpose.

_"We will make this the final time you have to suffer."_

So many hands were held out to her for the sole purpose of her taking them.

_"We may not be able to leave, but we can do something for those in the future."_

Since the beginning she thought it was hopeless.

_"Lily, no, North Italy, let's figure out a way that won't involve any of us dying or being left behind."_

For the first time since the beginning she smiled with tears going down her cheeks.

_"Ve, let's do that!"_

Her friends were there, it didn't matter because she was sure that no matter what it took, they would find a way to live.

_"And then we'll go shopping for yukatas!"_

Norway was the one who noticed the odd problem.

_"I can't go past the gate, it feels like there's a wall there."_

North Korea was the one who asked the question.

_"If we do get out, we shouldn't come back again, even to destroy this place since it seems like it wouldn't work. What about the ones that come after us?"_

Hungary was the one who suggested it.

_"Then, why don't we seal ourselves into our weapons and wait for the next ones to help them."_

Hong Kong was the first to agree.

_"Our bosses no longer need us. I want to be needed by somebody. Even if it's just a regular human."_

* * *

A spell that sealed themselves into their weapons and hid them throughout the mansion where they waited.

Time passed and then, one man heard of the mansion.

That was the beginning of another tragic tale and yet it was going to be the beginning of something that none would have been able to predict.

* * *

This is the prologue. I hope you like it. BTW, the countries that were mentioned are different from the ones of Hetalia, they're my OCs. North Korea is my OC as well. The next chapter will be where Italy and the others start coming to the mansion. I wanted to at least post something before school started and projects start piling up.


End file.
